Back Off Track
by NeelaRasgotra88
Summary: Neela has decided to come back to the ER and hopefully stay for good. Will someone change her mind? Please read and review! New chapter up now! Neellant! With a few other characters involved alot too.
1. The Start of Things

**Back Off Track**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's characters. **

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy the story. Main character, as in all of my stories, is Neela. Abby is also going to be a big character. Review for faster chapters.**

"Why is it always me?" Neela asked as she and Abby got a coffee from Starbucks.

"Oh Neela you'll be fine I swear. Do you think I would let you go into it if you weren't going to be?" Abby smiled.

"I don't know. I don't think I can trust you." Neela joked. This made Abby play punch Neela.

"Hey!" Neela laughed.

By this time they had arrived at the ER. It was a nice day which was good. Today was the start of Neela becoming a doctor. She liked the thought of having special authorities, of having her name printed on a lab coat, and of the great things she can do. Like diagnosing a patient without a doctors approval. Maybe the others would finally accept her as being a brave doctor instead of a fussy med-student. But then again maybe not. Maybe things would never change.

"I'll catch up with you later Abby. My shift doesn't start for another hour." Neela told Abby.

"Alright. What are you going to do?" Abby asked Neela as she walked away.

Neela turned around and walked backwards.

"I don't know yet!" She smiled. But she did know what.

Eight minutes later, Neela could be seen jogging around Chicago. Past the museum, past the aquarium, into the pier, reciting different types of shocks.

"Respiratory Shock, Hemmorhagic Shock, Hypovolemic Shock," Neela said as she jogged.

"Cardiogenic Shock, Neurogenic Shock, Anaphylactic Shock, Septic Shock...." She continued, finally finishing up with "Metabolic Shock" when she got back to the ER.

"Hey Abby!" Neela said after she had gotten ready and stepped into the ER.

"Hi Neela. So what did you do?" Abby asked her.

"Oh nothing really, just walked around." Neela smirked. She was bad at lying.

"Oh." Abby said putting her back to Neela as she got a clipboard.

"Neela, there's a phonecall for you. They say it's private so come over here." Chuny told her.

Abby looked at Neela. Neela, avoiding her glare, walked with Chuny. She looked over her shoulder at Abby, who shrugged and walked away.

Neela picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello? Neela Rasgotra?"

****

****

**Please review if you would like more! It's your fault if you don't get more chapters! :-)**


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's characters.**

**Authors Note: Remember to review. You can only blame yourselves. :-)**

"Hello? Neela Rasgotra?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes this is she." She said, a little anxious. She heard the person on the other line tell someone they had 5 minutes.

"Okay." The person said.

"Hello? Nee?" The old familier voice asked.

"M...Mic...Michael!" Neela screamed. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"Neela! It is you! I recognize that ol' accent." He laughed.

"Oh Michael how are you?" Neela asked, still excited.

"I'm fine sweetie. And you?" He asked.

"Fine, a little sick. I think I have the bug that's going around." She smiled to herself picturing his face at the thought of Neela being sick.

"Oh sorry." He chuckled. "Get better soon!" He also smiled to himself.

"I'll try." She laughed back.

"So how long has it been since I've been gone?" Gallant asked Neela.

"Oh only about a month." The smile was wiped away from her face. "But it seems longer."

"You're about right." He laughed. "A month in 17 days."

"Wow. You must have time to keep track." She giggled.

"Well, I have a calendar that I keep track with." He told her.

"Oh Michael. When are you coming home?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm not sure baby. Probably in another few months. I really miss you." He said in a sad tone. Neela could hear someone in the background telling him his time was up. Gallant told them okay.

"Well Neela. I love you. I have to go." He said.

"Oh." Neela said. As plain as that. Just a little oh. She started to cry.

"Alright." She tried again. Her voice cracked and he knew she was crying.

"Oh please don't cry for me baby." He begged.

"I'll try...not to." She told him. The person in the background was getting anxious.

"Well I really have to go now." He told her.

"I love you Michael." She told him.

"I love you too Neela. Everyday I see your face. When I am on the battlefield, I carry your picture in my pocket. It gives me strength." He told her. "I have to go now."

"Bye Michael. Please stay safe." And then that was it. There was a click on the other line. Neela didn't realize it until she had hung up that she was crying. Not slowly. Big, heavy tears were falling down onto her lab coat.

"I love you." She whispered as she took something from her pocket.

"I love you." She said again. His eyes stared at her with a reasurring power.

**Please Review for faster updates!**


	3. It Was Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's characters.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know you are all going to hate me in the next upcoming chapters but please don't! I am just an author with an idea. If the upcoming chapters really happened! Omg. LOL. Keep reviewing everyone!**

"It was him." She said. I didn't understand.

"Who hun?" I asked her.

"Mi..Michael." She told me in tears. "I miss him so much."

And as these words came flowing from her mouth in that proper bristish accent of her's, she reached in for a hope of support. She leaned her head against my shoulder as her tears made the outside white of my lab coat wet. They leaked through, making her sorrow touch my bare shoulder, her grief welcoming me. I tried my best to comfort her pain.

"Abby?" She asked.

"Yes?" I choked out. It was hard for me to see this without feeling it for myself.

"You can let go now." She told me. I could see my arms were still holding onto her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." She assured me. "Just next time, we'll only give a hug." She smiled.


	4. You're Not For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER or it's content. **

**Authors Note: Okay so here come the chapters where you will begin to hate me. But if you promise to keep reading and not get mad then I will make my next story a good one. I will be taking requests to Thanks for the reviews! **

He liked Neela. He thought she was cute, nice, and funny. And, just like everyone else, he liked her accent. It was different with her. But it was different FOR her too. She didn't like him. He didn't make her head spin, make her want to drop dead right in front of him so he could give her a fake CPR. She wasn't like that. He wasn't for her but he promised himself he would get her.

"Neela. Can I talk to you?" He asked her.

"Sure." She told him.

"Follow me." He said.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed.

"Only to the lounge." He said in a more serious tone.

"Oh." Neela said. She bit her tounge. They both walked into the lounge as she tasted blood.

"Neela. There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He told her.

"What's going on?" She asked, worried.

"I'm in love with you. Ever since I've met you it's been like I never want to be alone without you." He told her. She was in shock. What? She asked herself. He likes me? But he can't!

"You know I can't." She said quietly.

"Give him up Neela!" He fought. "I can give you all of the same things."

"But I don't like you!" She yelled, getting to her feet. The taste of blood was stronger.

"But you will." He told her. "I'm not much different and you will learn that!"

"No." She told him. As simple as that. "No." She said again.

He took his hands and pulled her near until they were as close for a kiss. He was much taller than her but it didn't matter to him. His hands were around her waist and this was his chance.

"Neela." He said. He leaned in but she pushed away.

"I can't Ray!" She yelled at him. He didn't care. He tried again this time succeeding, but not for very long. This kiss meant nothing to Neela but much to him. Neela thought she was in the clear...until she heard a noise. The door of the lounge swung open.

"Neela?" A voice asked. And in a second the person who had stated her name was gone, a bundle of flowers hit the floor with such force that some of them lost their petals.

"Oh my God."


	5. I Saw You

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters.

Authors Note: So everyone hate me so far? Haha well it will get worse I'm afraid to say. Please continue to read though! Review also please! I didn't get any reviews last chapter. You're lucky I am writing this chapter! Haha just kidding. Thanks everyone!

"Neela. Forget about him. Come back to me." He told her.

"Ray!" Neela exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh Neela come on. Quit denying your feelings." He smiled.

"Ray. For the last time. I don't like you. I never will. So just shut the hell up!" She told him.

This scared ray. He had never seen Neela so angry. He walked out of the lounge. Neela waited, wanting to go after the guy who had dropped the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. She finally got up the courage.She ran throughout the hospital looking for him, running into Nurses and Doctors pushing carts. She ran into some patients, knocking them over. She finally found him in the hospital bay.

"Carter?" He asked as he turned around to face her.

"Oh. It's just you." He said as he walked away, tears in his eyes.

"Michael will you please listen to me?" She asked him, her voice cracking.

"Listen to what? How you're....cheating on me?" His voice got louder as he said this.

"Michael...I wasn't....cheating on you!" She told him. Now she was crying.

"Oh right. So you were just kissing Ray for no reason. Giving him lessons were you?" He asked.

"I didn't want to kiss him Michael! He forced me!" She yelled at him.

"You should believe me! You know how bad I am at lying!" She tried to convince him.

This made him stop. He turned to face her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He said quietly.

"I'm your fiancè!" She told him.

"Yes. You are. But I came home not even before one month to surprise you! I came home 5 months early!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I know." She said crying. "But..." She shrugged it off. "Nevermind." She said quietly.

"Fine." He said walking away. "I hope this had an impact on you!" He said raising his voice again.

"It did Michael it did. But..." She said again very quiet.

"What Neela what!" He said. She didn't answer. He sighed and walked away.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Congratulations

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters. Please review!**

**Authors Note: I'm glad you are all enjoying my story! Please review!**

He stopped.

"Well....good then." He stuttered. "You and Ray should be very happy."

"Michael!" Neela screamed. Yet, he ignored her and walked away.

"Michael where are you going!" She asked him.

"Somewhere away from you!" He said raising his voice. "I thought we had something Neela. I thought we were in love." He quieted down.

"Michael we are in love--you just don't know it! Nothing happened!" Neela said again.

"Neela! How can you be so....so stupid? He got you pregnant and yet you say nothing happened? You aren't my fiance anymore!" He said as he stomped away.

"But Michael!" She yelled after him, but he was gone.

"It's your child...." She said looking at her stomach.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get things moving some more. Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Keep reviewing!


	7. Wandering Alone

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters._**

**_Authors Note: I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I thank y'all for the wonderful reviews I have been recieving. Keep it up guys! Continue to read!_**

Neela found herself walking along the streets of Chicago. She didn't want to go back to the hospital as it held too many memories. She wanted to find Michael and tell him he was making a mistake but it was just too heartbreaking. Michael was the only one as of now who knew she was pregnant. She hadn't even told Abby. At the moment she didn't want anyone to know. The things Michael said to her left her in tears. She had never seen him so upset.

Neela's Point of View

I can't find him anywhere. But I admit I haven't been looking very hard anyway. I wish I could tell him that he was making a mistake. Would telling him that he was wrong make him even more mad? I hope not. Because as soon as I saw him that is what I was planning on doing. Life is so hard for me at the moment. I just got back to working in the ER. I was going to stay. This changes everything. My mind has not come to a final decision. I'm leaving. What would you do?


	8. If Only You Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters.**

**Authors Note: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Just wait for the upcoming chapters and I'm sure you will love it and hate me at the same time haha. Keep reading and reviewing everyone!**

Neela was done walking. She was done with everything else.

"Abby."

She spoke her name quietly so no one else would notice her.

"Can I talk to you?"

Her voice cracked as she whimpered out this question.

"Neela?"

Abby spoke back_ her_ name, yet not as quiet.

"What's going on?"

Now Abby was worried. Nothing made Neela do this.

"Abby I just wanted to say goodbye to you." She told her.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Abby exclaimed.

"I'm not going to stay in the ER any longer." Neela said.

"No. Wait don't go Neela! You just came back!" Abby stood up.

"Abby. Gallant saw me. He saw Ray kiss me. I pushed him away too late. I never wanted to kiss him. He forced me. And at the perfect bloody time at that. And now Michael thinks I'm with Ray!" She cried.

"Neela...I'm so sorry. But you can't quit your job. Neela you've already done this once and remember what track your life went down!?" She tried to convince her.

"Yeah and Abby my life is back off track." Neela said with tears in her eyes.

"Neela. It'll be alright. You've just got to believe in yourself!" Abby said putting her hands on Neela's shoulders but she looked away.

"If only I could tell you." She said quietly.

"Neela?" Abby asked.

Neela lifted her head and looked into Abby eyes. Black and blue was forming under her eyes from lack of sleep. Could she tell her now?

"Abby....I'm..." Neela cut herself off and turned away from Abby. Then she began to walk. She just wanted to get away.

"Neela wait! You're what?!" Abby called after her.

Neela stopped and turned around.

"If only you knew." She said, tears falling down her face.


	9. That Five Second Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or characters.

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Please keep reading and reviewing!

"If only you knew."

Neela couldn't take it anymore. She was having suicidal thoughts. But she couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't tell anyone that poor, innocent, take for granted, Neela is pregnant. But Abby needed to know. Abby could help her and she knew it.

**Neela's Point of View**

"Abby..."

"Neela? Where are you?!" Abby called over the phone. Suddenly she sounded at a distance.

"Guys! It's Neela!" And as if I were a celebrity, all the phones started connecting to my conversation with Abby.

"Neela!" Susan sighed, relieved.

On the other line I was putting my head down. Tears were wetting my jeans. It hurt me that I would hurt _them _so bad.

"Abby." I said again taking a breath. "I just wanted to say goodbye....to all of you now I guess." My voice was cracking horribly.

"Goodbye" was mumbled by everyone on the line. But not "Alright. Nice knowing ya." or "Okay. See ya." It was "Goodbye" and it wasn't even a statement, it was a question. This is what made me realize I was making a mistake.

That five-second moment.


	10. Time For Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own ER, it's content, or it's characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my story. Please review!**

Neela's Point of View

Three months have gone by. That five second moment will forever live on in my brain. It made me change my mind. I feel forgotten now. I walk around the ER as normal as anyone else. By now I am immune to the stares and the constant bumps in the road. Everyone continuely asking me when I'm due. The stares at my stomach as I walk by. Smiles erupt from the crowds of people.

Michael's going back.


End file.
